Cheerleader
by Jordana Babe
Summary: Ranger has his woman but how to make her his as in set in stone his. A song sparks Ideas and plots unravel. Please note I bash Helen and Joe a bit and I will clean them up before putting them back. Please enjoy.


_**I make no money off the Plum world that J.E. created I use them and put them back on the shelf after I clean them up or fix them.**_

 _ **This is an answer to a Facebook challenge.**_

 _ **Song is Cheerleader by OMI**_

 _ **watch?v=DlaJCUJ-mk0**_

 **My Cheerleader**

 **Rangers Pov**

 **Another night looking for a bad guy as my Babe calls them. Tank and I borrowed Mary Lou's minivan and she might not know it we have it tracked and up graded just in case some idiot tries anything to it. So here is Tank and I waiting and very softly I hear the song play in the van, Tank has to have something to kill the silence so we compromised on music. I hear the song play and I start to think I have a girl like the song is describing.**

" _ **When I need motivation My one solution is my queen because she stays strong, yeah yeah"**_

" **You know this song reminds me of Bomber how she is always there for you and helps you no matter. Hell she is tough as nails for a little girl." Tank words hit me hard and I started to listen to the words and started to plan.**

 **You know he is right she is always in my corner and when I have to leave to go in to wind or other offices I feel empty.**

 **I'm not tempted really to look at other girls I just see bits and pieces of my Babe in each woman who tries to come on to me.**

 **I have head Joyce the barnyard whore if I need her or if I thought she was pretty. Hell no on all accounts there. Jean Elle even asked if she made me feel like cheating. Really how low.**

 **No I found my cheerleader but the question is how to I make her mine for good I can't do something simple. We've been dating for two years now and I'm paid up to uncle same no more missions no more going in the wind. I want to as her to marry me but how.**

 **Then the man we are looking for steps out. Tank and I have a feral smile on our faces.**

 **Our Skip 32-year-old Joseph Anthony Morelli. The ass tried to arrest my Babe in front of her family. Her mom was ok with this but her dad well let's just say the ass lost all credit and his badge. Now he is failed to appear he is ours.**

" **He's on the move heads up he is headed to franks old house." "10 4 we see him Ranger."**

 **He pulled up to the house and there she was woman half times his age and she look like a shell.**

" **Hello Joseph come in dinner is ready, do you have any laundry that needs doing?" "Yes I do but that can wait till after dinner I have a new plan that should get Cupcake back under our thumb." "Oh good I have thinking I would just have her killed." "No there is no need for that I want a son from her first."**

 **I stood in shock as I heard this and plots came to mind. I knew how to propose to my Babe.**

" **Change in plans gents I need help. Tank call Hector I need two human sized wooden boxes, Cal and Hal take down those two but keep the harm minimal.**

 **Tank call the General we are calling in a favor we have two drops to make over the African rainforest. Then a few over our Island in the Caribbean."**

 **Tank and the men laughed they knew what was going to happen. In a matter of minutes Helen and Joe where tied and gagged knocked out in our backseat.**

 **I make a few calls as Tank drives back to Rangemen**

" **Hello Ellie I need your help." As I explain everything I need I call Frank and Val. Frank moved in with Val after she had enough of her own mother putting down her daughter MA is so like my Babe and because this she asked us all to help keep MA safe "I will not have my daughter's wings cut. I can't help her like I want to we aren't cut from the same mold but I'll do my best that's why I' ask for help." Its shocked us and of course we said yes.**

 **The Next day.**

" **Come on Babe we need to get ready." "DO I have to I'm so warm and happy right now." I laughed we just went to bed in her eyes. "Yes Babe the plane lease soon and MA is so happy she can Jump today by herself she's already here bouncing on the couch and that the door slammed open.**

" **Come on Aunt Steph we have to go please please please wake up. I even have Boston creams ready JUST GET UP." I laughed as a pillow flew past me and hitting MA. "ok Robin I'm up" Yeah she got that name after all the pranks we pulled. Batman and Robin in action.**

 **As soon as we sent Val Grandma and Lisa on the other plan the rest of us got on a separate one.**

" **Ranger why is there two big boxes on the hanger?" "Well Babe I wanted to give you something." As I put up on the one with her mother in it I pulled out a Lester original Black and Blue box. "Babe for the years we have known each other you have been my Cheerleader. You have been strong for me you have been in my corner. You have always backed me up. You never let me be alone even when I asked you let me know your there for me. I love you and I asked your Dad already with his blessing I ask you Babe please be my wife let us have our someday." Tears in her eyes and a scream or two was heard but she didn't care.**

" **She launched off the box and I caught her in midair she gave me a kiss "Yes Carlos I'll marry you."**

" **NOOOOO WHY ME"**

" **Ranger who are in the boxes?" "Well Babe It's my gift say good bye to Joe and Helen I didn't like the plot to force you to have a kid and then have you killed plan so I'm shipping them off to Africa." "Batman you give the best gifts."**

 **As we head to the plan a fork lift put the other two in another plan and we watch it take off.**

" **Hey Robin you ready for your Jump?" "Let's roll Batman"**

 **Frank, MA and Albert yes I said Albert seems he like doing things like this. He's got the belly due to a car crash and glasses killed the nerves in his stomach.**

" **Ready to fly Babe." "Yeah Batman I'm ready" and off we went flying or jumping out into the sun set.**

 **The End.**


End file.
